Porfo
Porfo is a recurrent character on Drawfee. He was created by Caldwell as a member of an inspirational boy band called Favboi with Dave, Trave and Zave. Whilst first seen in 'A CHartoon' (and his first youtube appearance in 'Drawfee Nights 2'), Porfo was first drawn during the filming of the 5th episode of 'We Play Apples to Apples'. Porfo's Origin. He sprang from the head of his Porfather, Caldwell, as his pre-evolved form Prefo. Prefo was the result of an accidental night of passion between Caldwell and The Porfmother. Porfo was found in a tomb by the guys with whom he'd form Favboi. Not much is known about, except that he has slumbered for a thousand years, is eternal, time has no meaning to him for he is outside it, has impenetrable skin and has an endless hunger. He has an evil twin brother called Morfo, who is an ab tree who wears a 'Jacob is Racist' shirt to formal occasions. Porfo's Family Porfo's family includes himself, Caldwell his Porfather, The Porfmother, Morfo, the Porflings and his favourite son Chris, pronounced Crezzz. Porfo's Cameos Porfo has cameoed in many Drawfee episodes, such as his first appearance in 'Drawfee Nights 2' and as a poster in '5 Food Innovations We Desperately Need'. He recently had an alternate form revealed in an episode of Drawfee Break entitled 'Exquisite D&D Monster' During the 2015 CollegeHumor All-Nighter in the 'Draw Me Anything' segment, at around 5 AM EST, Porfo was suggested to and drawn by Caldwell. Caldwell and Nathan's Relationship With Porfo Lore wise, Caldwell is his father and, according to their tumblr , Nathan and Caldwell are Porphets of Porfo. They trumpet his important portents to the world, making way for the porfect future foretold by the Porphecy. "And for our efforts we shall be devoured last." - Caldwell. Though, Caldwell is still terrified of Porfo, evident in his reaction from an image created by Tumblr user 'nerdyducklett'. Caldwell is one of the only people to include Porfo's beautiful abs in his Porfotrayal. Extra Details/Lorfo He has 2 smash hits, 'Porfo Shall Consume All' and 'Don't Kill Yourself'. He was on the cover of 17 Magazine. Porfo's fans have been labelled by Nathan as "Porfans". Porfo is known for being the most approachable of Favboi's members. He had a popular clothing brand at Depo in the 90's called "All Day I Dream About Porfo". He also has a CBS TV show called 'Everybody is forced to love Porfo.' where people are rounded up and either profess their love for Porfo or be executed in a ritual. Porfo's official day is July the fourth as in July the Porf or Porf O' July. In the future he will have completed his goal of consuming all that has, is and will exist. And then remake existance in his image.There is a school of Porfology, which is an extension of the U.S. Government. Jacob is the world's foremost Porfologist, after studing nothing but Porfo for 12 years. You get summoned to study Porfo, and can not refuse, and if you try, you will get sent many fingers from postmen's hands. Like that scene in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, but with fingers instead of letters. Porfo is the greatest threat and hero to the United States of America. Porfo brings with him a mighty jam, as in music, to wade you through the dark times Porfo also brings. Porfo went solo, with his album 'I Ate The Others', because he ate the other members of Favboi. The album was produced by '50 Cent Records?'. Its purchase is mandatory, but only costs 50 cents. Porfo's music tenderizes your meat and makes it more delicious. After eating Favboi's other members, he stopped exercising and became bloated, but plans to be back in form for Christmas. Porfo's alternate form is also the form of his herald, Harold. The man on Harold's back is the horseman of the Aporfolypse. The Year of Porfo will be 2016, known as the Dark Summer. Porfo has announced a Christmas Album, which is yet to be named. In some countries, the reference to the consumption of humans was seen as obscene, so the album was remarketed as "Appetite For Seduction". Porfo has children, his favourite one is called Chris (Pronounced Crezzz). Chris is Porfo's favourite son because Porfo admires individuality, and Chris does Chris, unlike every other porfo creature. The 23rd of December is Porfmas, in which people exchange gifts with the purpose of the said gifts being consumed by the receiver. It's often a time where people forgive enemies or friends-turned-enemies by giving them food, but it can also be a time of truly dooming a person by giving them an inedible item, since if you fail to eat said gift by midnight on the 23rd, Porfo comes and consumes you. Chris arrives to those who have been giving the inedible items to warn them of their most probable fate. The last thing somebody who does not eat their Porfmas gift by midnight sees is Chris' body and then they know they are truly doomed. Because Porfo likes Chris so much, he went through the appropriate channels to make Chris in fact his brother, though genetically, Chris is still Porfo's son, not brother. This change is seen as a promotion for Chris, though Chris don't care, 'cause Chris does Chris. . Category:Drawings Category:Life Style